who will it be
by sweetascandy101
Summary: shane claire myrine r r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.x Will you?

It was Christmas at the glass house and everyone was excited, when the presents were stacked and the tree in place Michael and Eve went to bed leaving the last two residence of the glass house snuggled up on the sofa.

"God I can't wait" sighed Claire, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend Shane.

"Neither can I," replied Shane looking at her face. He loved Claire to much to express it, every time he looked in to her choclet brown eye, he saw a new world, one where he didn't have to be mad or brave just Shane. "what did you get me?" he asked knowing she wouldn't tell him.

"not telling you?" she teased placing a genital kiss on his lips. She had gotten him a boxing bag knowing full well that he needed something t take out his anger out on every once in a while.

The clock stuck twelve as Shane sucked in deep breath and walked over to the tree. He held out his hand for Claire to take. She got up from the sofa and faced Shane that was looking up at the ten foot tree. He faced her, and said "Claire I love you so much I would do anything for you."

"I love you too" she replied, wounding what he was doing. He sucked in a deep breath and got down onto one knee. He took out a ring, white gold and diamonds, and said calmly and steadily looking into her eyes "will you marry"

"Yes" she screamed as he placed the ring on her fourth finger.

He picked her up and spun her around.

The next morning Claire woke up replaying last nights events in her head, it couldn't be true, surly. She slipped her hand up to her eye line and their sat the most beautiful ring she ever saw. She kissed Shane lightly on the lips and place her head on his chest as he woke up.

"morning beautiful." He said to her as he kissed her on the lips.

Christmas passed in a blur but she was so excited, she had her man and that's all that mattered. Eve and Michael congregated them when they saw them, it seamed as if they already knew before her. When the presents were opened and dinner was eat she and Shane went to celebrate on their own


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.x

After a week of celebration, Claire knew that she had to return to work, even thought at the best of times her boss was barley sane she knew in her heart that if she pushed her holidays he would do something to make her regret it.

She pushed her self further into Shane's lap as he kissed her hair lightly, "I love you Claire, I hope you know that." He said, tooking her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too" she wisped pulling her self up and walking towards her bag. She turned and kissed her futer husband, her promise for later, then tried to slip away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards into his arms. Kissing her deeply he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other entwined in her hair.

"Shane I've got to go" she wisped losing all her will to him

"I know" he replied lightly touching the ring on her finger "just promise that you will hurry back."

With that she left for the door, into the bright open sunlight and towards her mad boss

and his wacky science.

Myrins pov

I knew she was coming, I could scenes it, its as if I could hear her heart beat drawing closer. Her walking slowed as if she was anticipating what mood I would be in. I couldn't be mad with her, my amazing angel

At the top of the stairs she all of a sudden stopped, shuffled around and then continued down the stairs, placing her bag at the same place as it had always been. She then lifted her head to take a glance at me. She looked amazing as per ussale, her hair came just bellow her shoulders smooth and verbrant with a wave that reminded me of an ash brown ocean. Her eyes shone with an intense glow that reminded me of the clear unpoisend skies of my childhood oh to long ago. Her slim body was assented by her thin shirt and skinny legged jeans. This would have made my heart race if my heart was still intact.

"hey myrin, how are you?" she asked noticing the direction of my eyes, they were staring at her.. This seamed to sent her cheeks alight, as if the thought of her being attractive was new to her.

"I'm fine and your self?" I asked trying to keep her from feeling uncomftable within my presences.

"I'm good thanks how was your Christmas?"

"it was pleasant, amille called upon me and we had Christmas dinner within her home, and yours?"

"oh it was all good thanks had presents and then dinner with Shane, Michael and Eve."

"Claire I have something for you please come her." She crossed the room and came within my range. Her body heart crashing into me sending ripples of pleasure thought my body. I made her close her eyes as I placed a bracelet round her thin deflect wrist. I was proud of this, it was diamond and sapphire bracelet the colour of her eyes and the colour of my skin, upon her wrist, beautiful and together at last.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised greatly by my jester

"its beautiful you shouldn't have." She said looking at it as if she couldn't believe it was within her perstion

"Claire you work to hard for me already I just wanted to give you a token of my esteem," which was partly correct, but not entialy.

"I really love it " she said giving me a hug, this was so hard for me, to have her so close and not to take her for my own "what we doing to day?" she asked looking into my arms.

"you are going to be leaning the symbols again and then shall write them down on that blackboard while I write in the journals." I passed her the book alchemy for dummies and let her read it, her brow folded when she saw the name, knowing that my little joke would go unknown to her I set to work and so did she. Within an hour she was done, "well done little one can you go over there and pass me that box from the floor" I asked, the box wasn't heavy not even for a human so I knew she wouldn't need assistances. She bent down to pick it up but the thin golden chain brock sending its contents flying in my direction. A ring stopped just at my feet, I picked it up and looked at the ring within her possession.

"Claire what is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.x

"Claire?" I asked hearing her heart rate increase after a long pause.

"It's a ring" she replied her voice all but a whisper

"I know that but what for"

"Shane gave it to me, he asked me to marry him and I said….."

"You said yes?" the words were what gave me the realisation, however I wouldn't let them sink in, my Claire was lost for ever to a person who didn't care for her , the words were to much for me to bear. Ever since I saw that tape, I couldn't stand the thought of him with the most perfect person in the world. Him being alone with her, touching her, being able to have her in a way that I could never dream. For that much I envied him, but he wasn't what a girl like Claire need. She needed someone to push her both academically and emotionally. We were perfectly matched in this, I had spent hundreds of years leaning the sciences and knew how to mould her, her amazing mind.

"You can't." I said still frozen in my spot. I heard her heart beat increase, knowing that my mood had changed. "Claire you can't…."

"Why not?" she screamed, clearly annoyed

"Because …."

"If you say I'm too young I will stake you." She informed me "I've lived threw to much to be to young for this. Amille, Oliver, Bishop, Ada, and you! I live threw so much to know what I want what I need. And what I need is for you to leave me alone and don't tell me what I can and can't do."

With that she started of to the exit, I couldn't let her do this, I couldn't lose her to him, not with what he's done, I cant. I didn't know my feet had taken me to the exit till I slammed the door, with that Claire froze half way up the steps.

"Myrin let me go" she said with the anger in her voice even though her eyes showed fear, trying not to provoke the monster inside of me. But does she not realise that when with her that monster lies dormant, I could never, would never hurt her. She was my everything, without my little Claire I don't know what I would do. I listened to her heart beat, its erattict pace made me want to go over there and take her for my own. but now she will never be mine, always his. I couldn't let that happen, shouldn't let this happen.

I preceded down the steps one at a time slower than an average human, trying not to scare her, my eyes never leaving her angelic face. She placed her hand over her throat and backed into a wall. Big mistake if I was still suffering from the illness, showing fear is a biggest mistake you can ever do in the presences of a vampire, we feed on weakness, we hurt those that are to afird to fight back.

I came up to her and gently pushed her back to the wall, taking away the hand from her neck, though she struggled her fable attempted didn't do anything. The fragrance coming of her made me more excited, when I had her like this I still didn't know what to do. Claire was scared there was no doubt about it, but her blood, the thing I was so innate to take from mortals such as her had no meaning to me anymore. I wanted to be with her, be with her in such a human way that her blood spell meant nothing to me anymore. I wanted her so badly. The way our body's contoured together as if we were a perfect puzzle that was failly together

This was my moment I knew if I didn't take this opptunty I will never have a second chance. So I will take this chance while I have it. I lead over to her, placing on hand behind her neck and the other on her hip as I gently lean her against the wall of the lab. I could see the mixer of confusion and fear that was splashed all over her face. I pulled her lower body closer and tilled up her head, her eyes were wide I shock, trying to read my emotions, I feel that she no idea of the spell she hold upon me. Then that was it, I gently pushed my lips upon hers. I felt an eltric current between us her feeble pushes was nothing against me. Then she stopped and froze in her spot, letting me win against her, I trailed my hand up her back felling every curve and conore and moved my hand to intwine in her hair. I knew that she had to breath so at this moment I decided to break it.

"Claire I love you always have always will plz don't do this." I asked trying to let my gared down again.

"I love Shane, were getting married, there is nothing you can do"

He doesn't derive someone like Claire, she was so beautiful, he lips were full and pulled into a pout, even though she was mad at me I still couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful creater in the world.

"but does he fell the same about you?" I asked knowing that I shouldn't push the subject, I knew the answer but I hoped she would wise on to it

"yes of course he does why else would he ask me to marry him?" she asked. "why?"

"Claire plz don't make me answer that question because you won't like the reply."

"tell me!" she demanded how could I when she will hurt so much I love her with my whole heart I can do this plz don't make me, but I could tell she needed the truth if she was going to make the utumet commitment to him, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"he doesn't love you as much as you do him"

"what do you mean " she asked pulling her self closer to me, what was she doing, why was she making me like this? She pulled me into a hug pushing her self against me, I let her intwine our body's as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"He's been cheating on you?"


End file.
